<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>warmth and life beneath his hands by lu_marii</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/24397582">warmth and life beneath his hands</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/lu_marii/pseuds/lu_marii'>lu_marii</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>The Legend of Zelda: Breath of the Wild</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Fluff, Multi, Pregnancy, this was me being .. soft . also i wrote it in like 10 minutes ? so dont judge the quality lmao</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-05-27</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-05-27</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-04 03:47:31</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>General Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>633</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/24397582</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/lu_marii/pseuds/lu_marii</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>In which Zelda has some good news for her husbands.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Link/Prince Sidon/Zelda</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>10</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>35</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>warmth and life beneath his hands</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><ul class="associations">
      <li>For <a href="https://archiveofourown.org/users/koytix/gifts">koytix</a>.</li>



    </ul><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>i am .. soft . i am 14 and yet ? i am so soft . i want a kid. god fuck i just want a faMILLLYYY </p><p>anyway </p><p>this one goes out to koy xoxo</p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  <span>Hearing his real name makes Link jolt sometimes. He’s used to being called the Hero or Sir or anything of the sort; Even when he hears it from his spouses he’s startled, too used to the various pet names they concoct. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Which is why when he walks into their bedroom that evening and Zelda says a sharp "</span>
  <em>
    <span>Link,</span>
  </em>
  <span>" he instantly feels his heart rate spike. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"Am I in trouble?" He asks. He searches his brain for whatever he may have done as he removes his weapons and straps. Zelda sits on the edge of the bed in her silk nightdress, her hands in her lap. Sidon is leaning against the edge of his little pool with his arms on the side. When Link raises his eyebrow at him, he just shrugs. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"No," Zelda laughs, "You're not." </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>It's a little dark in the room, and Link has to squint to see her expression. There's a soft smile on her face as she stares at her own twiddling thumbs. Link breathes a sigh of relief. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"What is it, then?" He seats himself on the bed next to her and takes off his boots. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Zelda takes his calloused hands in his own, keeping eye contact with him. There’s a wide smile on her face. She pulls her hands forward a bit to her stomach. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"Huh?" Link asks, a little dumbly. Behind him he hears Sidon start to squawk. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"</span>
  <em>
    <span>Think,</span>
  </em>
  <span> my love," Zelda says. She leans forward slightly so that they're nearly nose to nose. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Link squints at her. He looks down to his hands on her stomach, then back up to her shining eyes. There's the sound of splashing water behind him as Sidon scrambles out of the pool. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"My </span>
  <em>
    <span>dearest</span>
  </em>
  <span>," Sidon gasps. His hands are still wet when he places one over Link's and the other on Zelda's back, and both Hylians startle a little as the cold water hits their skin.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Sidon is crying, leaning his forehead against the top of Zelda's head, and Link is </span>
  <em>
    <span>still confused</span>
  </em>
  <span> for another moment before- </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"Oh," Link whispers. "Oh, my </span>
  <em>
    <span>Goddess.</span>
  </em>
  <span> I'm gonna be a - a </span>
  <em>
    <span>dad-</span>
  </em>
  <span>" </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"You are." Zelda places a hand on Link's cheek. With the other, she reaches up to Sidon's face. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Sidon litters the top of Zelda's head with wet kisses, and then moves over to the top of Link's head, forcing breathy laughs out of both of them. Link keeps looking down at Zelda's stomach. There’s a burn behind his eyes and nose as tears spring to his eyes.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"Oh my Goddess," Link says again. "We're having a baby. Oh my Goddess."</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“A baby!” Sidon gasps. He sits down on the bed next to Zelda despite the water he gets all over it and puts his arms around both of them. </span>
</p><p> </p><p><span>Link tips his head to place a kiss to Zelda’s lips, and when he pulls back he keeps his forehead rested against hers. He stares down at his hands. There’s a baby there - </span><em><span>his </span></em><span>baby - and already his mind is racing. He considers what they’ll look like, what gender they’ll be, what their personality will be like. Reckless like him? Emotional like Sidon? Stubborn like Zelda? He supposes he has nine months or so to speculate on that. For now he will focus on making sure he is ready - ready to be the </span><em><span>best</span></em><span> father he can</span> <span>be.</span></p><p><br/>
<span>There is warmth and life beneath his hands, life </span>
  <em>
    <span>he </span>
  </em>
  <span>created. He gives a half sob, half laugh at the idea. And in his mind he makes a vow. He has saved this world twice for those he loves and he won’t hesitate to do it a third. This baby will be safe, and they will never have to do what Link had to do, and - maybe most importantly - they will be loved. </span>
</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>thank u for reading !! please leave a kudos and a comment if u enjoyed &lt;3</p></blockquote></div></div>
</body>
</html>